Unbelievable
by XspriteyX
Summary: When Hiro fell through the portal he didn't expect to wake up so far away from home with Tadashi frowning at him.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own big Hero 6 or the Avengers. I hope you like it.)**

Hiro knew his plan was working as Callaghan's attacks steadily became more sluggish to the reactions of his gestures and when he grabbed them ready to

make the final push to shove them through the portal he knew they had won.

Callaghan was all out of microbots so it was easy to swoop down and have Baymax crush the mask in his hand but what Hiro hadn't counted on was the portal

to make a rather large flash and increase in strength.

Whilst Callaghan fell to the ground Hiro was ripped off of Baymax's back towards the falling portal, he managed to shout "BAYMAX!" as he was being sucked

through it.

The last thing Hiro seen was Baymax racing towards him before he was lost a swirl of bright colours that rotated so fast it made his head swim.

He managed tostay awake another minute to call out another weak "Baymax…" before the lights twirled around him even faster and a strange force squeezed

all around him as he lost consciousness.

When he woke up next his vision was fuzzy and he couldn't make out any shapes just a blur of colour.

Everything was muffled as well and he felt as ill as the time he accidentally drank Aunt Cass's expired soup.

Tadashi had been awesome during the following week by doing things like making sure Hiro had at least two glasses of water by his bed and that he had a ton

of blankets in reach in case he got cold.

Hiro smiled slightly as he remembered how Tadashi had gotten himself into a habit of digging out an old cat patterned blanket whenever Hiro was sick.

The blanket was really soft and fluffy and that's what Hiro felt like he was wrapped in as he tried to make sense of where he was.

His arms and legs felt numb and weird, like all his limbs had gone to sleep just without the painful tingles of sleepy limbs, also his eyelids were so heavy that

each blink made him feel more exhausted.

He guessed that someone was carrying him though as the colourful shapes changed every other blink, the person was soft with splashes of red and white,Hiro

breathed out and said tiredly, "G' go'en Baymax."

Then with a deep sigh he let his eyes fall shut and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tadashi was so glad he was finally able to call an end to the day as nothing had gone right.

He grabbed his backpack ran a weary hand through his hair and started the walk home in the evening winds.

He idly wondered if Hiro would be home then scowled at thought as the little bonehead was the reason his day had sucked.

Firstly his younger brother hadn't even bothered coming home until four in the morning and because he was tired he didn't want to be woken early so he

decided to switch off Tadashi's alarm so he could sleep in.

Which meant that Tadashi didn't wake up until ten minutes before classes so he had to skip breakfast and he didn't have any money to buy lunch since Hiro

had 'borrowed it' without asking and on top of that his bike needed it's brakes fixed since Hiro had let a 'friend' ride it without asking!

Tadashi picked up pace as his stomach reminded him loudly 'Uh you've had no food today' to which Tadashi grumbled out loud and strode on while wondering if

there'd be any point in telling Hiro off again. He sighed again as he turned the last corned to home wondering why his little brother was just so determined to

be a pain. It was like the kid was trying to annoy him and Aunt Cass so that they would scold him. Especially after his great idea a few weeks ago when he got

his ear pierced by a 'friend', it wasn't so great afterwards, because the 'friend' had done it wrong which meant the piercing ended up infected and Aunt Cass

had to take him to get it sorted out. Hiro still stubbornly wore a stud like the whole thing had gone off without a hitch and it wasn't stupid and they couldn't

really stop him unless the hole healed over night. Not that would matter as he would just go and do it again anyway. In the end Tadashi decided he was going

to forget about his rubbish day for tonight and talk to Hiro about it all tomorrow until he spotted a very familiar figure asleep on a bench. If he had just glanced

he would have missed him but as he looked he could see underneath the ridiculous outfit it was Hiro on the bench. Tadashi stared at him before rubbing his

forehead in aggravation and said "Hiro what are you doing?"

His brother didn't stir so Tadashi crossed his arms and said louder, "Yeah very funny. Now get up and go sleep in your bed you were so determined on laying

around in."

Again there was no sign that he had heard much less understood what was being said.

Tadashi was actually worried now and crouched down to check his brother to find him breathing shallowly. "What have you been up to?" He murmured as he

looked over the strange purple outfit again before scooping Hiro up in his arms. He couldn't think on any reason why Hiro would be dressed like this but didn't

ponder on it too much as getting him warm and awake was a priority. After a couple of steps Hiro stirred a little but didn't seem like he knew what was

happening so Tadashi tried to clam him by telling him they were going home.

Hiro didn't answer though until he mumbled out "G' go'en Baymax."

Tadashi frowned at Hiro's face watching as it relaxed back into sleep and added the mental note of 'Find out who Baymax is' as he reached the café and called

to his Aunt Cass, "We're back. I'm just taking Hiro to bed and I'll be down in a minute."

Aunt Cass called back, "Alright sweetie. What's wrong with Hiro?"

Tadashi took the steps two at a go and replied, "I think he's sick."

He threw his backpack onto his own bed then spent about fifteen minutes taking apart Hiro's silly outfit and paused at the hoody, t-shirt and cargo shorts

underneath. The baggy clothes were a strange sight as he honestly couldn't remember the last time Hiro wore baggy clothes. Ever since he hit double digits

he'd been drawn to skinny jeans and slim fit shirts, not to mention the favoured wear a t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt thing that was his go-to outfit, so he

wondered if all his clothes had gotten dirty and a friend lent him something to home in. If that was it why the purple outfit then?

And also the clothes looked like they were bought to fit but when had he gotten them?

Tadashi's stomach growled again and he pushed back all his questions until Hiro could wake up and answer them himself. Tadashi pulled off his little brothers

shoes then covered him with a blanket and after one last thoughtful look he went downstairs.

* * *

When Hiro came around again he was warm, comfortable and in his room. His eye sight was back to normal which was a huge bonus but he couldn't help but

think something was slightly off. For instance where were all his figures?

Where was Megabot?

And where was Baymax?

If Hiro was home Baymax had to be the one to bring him back or even if one the others had brought him home they would have left Baymax with him. He got

up slowly wincing as his muscles complained from the movement, he must have really slept deep to get those kind of aches, as he looked around he noticed

what was wrong with his room. Somebody had moved Tadashi's things. He and Aunt Cass had a non-verbal agreement that nobody was to touch Tadashi's

things. They were fine exactly where they were and didn't need to be poked around in, unless it was Hiro looking for some tips on Baymax. but even then it

was always put back right where it had been left. Hiro scrambled off the bed and tripped over his helmet stumbling over a pair of socks where he crashed his

knee into the desk. He yelped "OW!" and was mildly upset that Baymax wasn't there to answer his cry.

Instead of dwelling on it he rubbed his sore knee and dug around in the helmet bringing out Tadashi's hat with a sigh of relief. Whoever it was that had gone

through their stuff hadn't found the most important thing at least. He dusted it off gently as the door opened and he turned ready to greet Aunt Cass only to

have the words get stuck in his throat as his brother stared back at him.

Tadashi looked tired and a bit concerned as he said, "Is there any reason you decided it would be a good idea to hibernate on a bench last night?"

The lump in Hiro's throat grew bigger as his mind tried to process what he was seeing. His brain scrambled trying to make sense of it, _"I'm dreaming. I must be because that looks so much like Tadashi standing in front of me."_

Tadashi frowned at the lack of a sarcastic answer and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that? Have I got something on my face?"

Hiro blinked and his fingers tightened on the hat still grasped in his hand which drew his eyes down to it, then back to Tadashi, well more like his hair which

looked strange without his hat to keep it down. His older brother didn't move but his mouth opened again, "Seriously Hiro-"

Hiro tried to speak again and couldn't so instead of letting Tadashi finish he stumbled forward, tripping over his shoes as he moved, and grabbed his brother in a tight hug. His eyes watered and he chuckled weakly as he hiccupped, "Tadashi!"

Tadashi was taken aback by the affection and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his teenage brother who was quickly soaking his shirt with tears, "Hiro what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Hiro hiccupped a laugh and pulled back to dry his eyes and grinned brightly as he replied, "No bro. In fact I've never been better. Oh! I have something for you." Hiro placed the hat on Tadashi's head and said jokingly "Try not to loose it again OK?"

He watched Tadashi's eyes flick up the hats brim and then down to Hiro and he seemed confused like he wasn't following what Hiro was talking about.

Aunt Cass chose that moment to call up, "Boys hurry up or you're going to be late!"

Hiro reluctantly let go of his brother and said, "Have a good day at nerd school. Oh and say hi to your friends for me and maybe borrow one Wasabi's things

when he's watching. It's so funny when he squawks about it."

Tadashi's eyebrows went up to his hairline as Hiro set about picking up his helmet and he was going to say something when Aunt Cass called up again,

"Tadashi your friends are here!"

He said back "I'll be right down."

With one last look at Hiro he left him to fiddle around with the purple outfit.

* * *

Honey Lemon was the first to offer him a cheery good morning but he couldn't find it in himself to respond as warmly because while he couldn't put his finger on

it there was definitely something wrong with Hiro. Gogo was the first to call him out on his brooding though, "Alright who left the toilet seat up this time."

Tadashi managed a grin as he replied, "My terrible brother. Doesn't he know that the seat goes down as well as up? Is it so much to ask for a little

consideration now and then?"

Gogo slugged him in the arm with a pop of her gum that was pretty much her way of saying, 'That was me being nice. Now try again and this time don't be an

idiot.'

He rubbed his arm as Fred chimed in, "Yeah big T you look as if someone replaced a member of your family with a robot look alike that's actually the minion of a

super villain! Oh oh or maybe Loki's mind whammied you! Are your eyes blue!?"

Fred grabbed his face and stared intently into his eyes as his face was tilted this way and that into different angles of light as he searched for even a hint of blue.

Tadashi said blandly, "Nope. I'm pretty sure my eyes are brown as always. Thanks for checking though buddy."

Fred let him go and said, "Hey it is no problem. I'd feel pretty torn up if I let a friend of mine be dragged to the side of darkness. Whilst that would awesome it

would also be terrible trying to hit your head hard enough to break the mind control."

Gogo shoved Fred aside and said, "Idiot. The Avengers took care of Loki a year ago so I doubt he'll be back anytime soon."

Fred bounced into his chair waving a comic around, "Don't you know that every time a super villain gets caught they always return five-no TEN times stronger

than before!"

Wasabi set about tidying his workspace and commented, "As interesting as that is weren't we talking about Tadashi's problem?"

Honey Lemon flounced about squeaking, "Wasabi's right!"

They all looked at him expectantly and he automatically went to run a hand through his hair and bumped into the hat that Hiro had placed on him. He took it off

and stared at it as if it held all the answers. He said aloud, "I completely forgot I had this on."

Gogo popped her gum again and threw another wheel into the pile of 'not fast enough' rejections and drew up plans of an even sleeker design. "I did wonder

what was with that."

Wasabi added. "Not that it's bad! It's just I've never seen you wear a hat before."

Honey Lemon scrambled for her phone and placed the hat back on his head, "I think you should keep it! It fits you so well, CHEESE!"

She took a photo of the two of them and showed Tadashi the picture.

Strangely enough they were right and it did suit him.

Tadashi had never been a fan of having his photograph taken as he nearly always came out looking awkward, but in this one he seemed totally natural, as if

having the hat somehow gave him a finishing touch. How had Hiro known that though?

Gogo clicked her fingers impatiently, "So your problem then?"

Tadashi blinked and quickly put his thoughts into an order that wouldn't tumble out of his mouth in a jumbled mess and decided to give them the basics. "Hiro's

acting strange. I mean he's wearing totally different clothes and he didn't seem to care that his hair wasn't tied back and oddly enough he seemed really happy

to see me this morning when usually I'm lucky if I get a 'hey'."

Fred waved his arms and said, "Loki has returned!"

Gogo snorted, "You're all bent out of shape because of puberty? Woman up."

Honey Lemon clapped her hands together, "I bet he's about to hit his growth spurt! Isn't that adorable?"

Wasabi shuddered, "Urg it wasn't for me. I had limbsstretching, clothes shrinking and constant aches and pains."

Gogo tossed one of his tools at him making him squawk and they all laughed at Wasabi's flailing. Tadashi let their chatter drift around him as he looked at the

hat once more and couldn't shake the feeling that growing up wasn't what was wrong with his brother.

* * *

After Tadashi left the room Hiro sat on his bed trying to piece together what he knew and make sense of it all.

Fact one, Baymax was missing, Fact two, Tadashi is alive, Fact three, Tadashi dying must have really happened because Hiro's suit was lying on the floor at his

feet.

He did think briefly it could all be a wonderful dream until he remembered falling into a mess of colours with Baymax trying to reach him.

So what exactly had happened when he fell through the portal?

Time travel had crossed his mind as a possibility but then again wouldn't he have woken up in whatever his past self had been wearing at the time?

This brought him to his next idea that perhaps he'd woken up in another universe that was quite similar to his own.

If that was the case he didn't want to imagine how worried his friends must be back home after seeing him disappear through the portal.

Or imagine how his Aunt Cass would feel if they have to give up on him and tell her he'd disappeared and there was nothing they could do to bring him back.

Hiro's stomach squirmed with guilt and pushed those thoughts right back to focus on the now. If he was in an alternate universe then he had to find Baymax

as soon as possible and work out from there a way to get home. That thought in mind he placed the helmet on his head and tried to call Baymax, "Baymax? You there big guy?"

There was a whine of static and no reply so he tried again, "Baymax? Can you let me know where you are and if you need anything fixed?"

No answer was the firm reply so he blew out a frustrated breath and tucked the armour under the bed so he wouldn't stand out as much when he searched for

him. He was out the door of the Lucky Cat café in less than a minute and jogged towards the first bench that he could see. Tadashi had found him on a bench

so Baymax couldn't have landed much further away from him. If he wasn't anywhere around the closet benches Hiro was going to have to run around looking

for a tiny needle in a massive haystack.

* * *

Tom slouched against a wall whilst his friends laughed at a girl who dropped her papers all over the ground. He scowled as his friends took forever to get

themselves ready, he did want to play soccer sometime today after all, but instead they noticed and snickered, "Uh oh Tom's pouting better hurry up or he'll

scratch us."

Tom growled lowly and they all laughed louder until his best friend Whistle took a breath and asked, "So how bad did your bro yell at you this morning?"

Tom shrugged and replied, "Dunno I didn't go home because I stopped with Splat last night."

Splat snickered, "He didn't really stay over. He just kinda curled up on my sofa and refused to move until this morning."

Whistle clapped him on the back, "Man Tom you're really going to get grounded this time."

Tom shrugged him off, "Eh whatever let's play some soccer already."

Splat said, "Hey look at that funny thing."

They followed to where he was pointing to see an armored thing soar over head in less than a minute.

Whistle's eyes lit up and he all but shouted, "I think that was Iron man!"

Tom closed one eye from the loudness and snarked back, "Yeah because this is such an awesome place to visit."

Splat scratched his cheek and kicked the soccer ball away thoughtfully, "It was a bit bulky to Iron man… It also had wings and I've never seen an Iron man suit

with wings before."

Tom toed the ball around his feet and said "Aw who cares what it was."

With a well placed kick he scored a goal. "One nil to me guys."

They teased each other jokingly and started to play the game for real uncaring when the light started to fade from sunset into a moonlit sky.

* * *

Tadashi wiped his forehead and chucked the rag away as he looked over his newly fixed motorbike proudly. He'd manage to find and fix the problem in just

over fifteen minutes and he'd made sure he kept the keys hidden which would hopefully discourage Hiro from anymore joy rides. Speaking of which he could

see his brother walking home caked in mud and grass stains, once again wearing his usual clothing, with his hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was walking

slouched and kicking any piece of trash he found into the nearest bin and Tadashi had to admit he had brilliant foot control but athletics weren't everything. Still

he promised himself he wouldn't argue with him tonight and would actually get some questions answered. So he put his tools away and greeted him with a

simple "Hey Hiro."

Hiro scowled as he entered the garage and muttered "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom."

Tadashi rolled his eyes at the attitude since it seemed that Hiro was over his change and back to his usual self. He continued on anyway "I didn't have time to

ask you this morning but what is a Baymax?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders as he walked past "How would I know?"

Tadashi put a hand on his shoulders and spun him around, "Hang on I have a couple more questions for you."

Hiro scoffed and brushed the hand off and replied, "OK I'll play along. Hey Tom have you seen my new hat! Oh wow its amazing Tadashi I wish I had one! Well

I'm glad you like it now go to bed and brush your teeth after you get all your homework done! I will because you're the best brother ever!"

All of that was said in an exaggerated happy tone with next to no expression and Tadashi grumbled back "Are you done with the sarcasm?"

Hiro tapped his chin in mock thought and said "Hmmmm uhhhhhh eehhhhhhh no."

Tadashi rubbed his eyes as Aunt Cass called out, "Boys dinners ready!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow "Welp you heard her."

With that said he pulled away and went inside leaving Tadashi to pull off the hat and stare at it again. "I just don't get it."

He was tempted to chuck it in a corner and forget about it but after a slight hesitation he placed it back on his head and went inside.

* * *

Hiro looked at the ground warily being quite sure it didn't look that far away when he first climbed into the tree he was now struggling to get down from. He

thought he'd seen Baymax flying overhead and had scrambled up as fast as he could to call to him but by the time he had a decent view the figure was gone.

This left him back at square one again. He sighed and dangled his legs each side of the branch feeling tired, scratched up and at a loss what to do next. He'd

been practically over half the city and found no trace of Baymax and nobody had seen him either. As the night was getting colder he knew he'd have to give up

his search until tomorrow morning at least.

That didn't sit right with Hiro as he knew that Baymax's battery would be getting low and who knew what kind of trouble the big guy could get into in his

deflated state. Hiro swung down and onto the ground barely jarring his teeth as he landed and stretched his arms as his stomach rumbled.

Well one perk about going home was Aunt Cass was bound to have something delicious to eat. That was of course if Tadashi hadn't fed it to Mochi first which

he actually did once. He claimed it was an accident and he only meant to tease Hiro by hiding it away but Mochi was not to know that and took great pleasure

in licking his lips at Hiro for hours afterwards.

Tadashi of course gave Hiro half his meal in apology and also his dessert which was a bigger portion than Hiro's original one because Aunt Cass had a strict

'don't give Hiro too much sweet stuff' rule which Tadashi backed up anyway. Not that night though and Hiro grinned at the memory of the following energy

burst he had which lasted well into the next day. Sometime during those bouncy hours he had ended up making a toaster that you could pour cake mix into

and get an instant toast size slab of cake in five minutes.

This was dubbed the 'Cakester' as it also had icing and sprinkle features so with a push of a button it would have the cake slab insta-iced. Needless to say the

'Cakester' was put away unless it was a special occasion or Aunt Cass had slipped back into stress eating.

Hiro shoved his hands into his pockets trying to remember which way was the fastest to get home when a big meaty hand grabbed his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi woke up with a start and breathed heavily as he tried to figure out why he had woken up at such an odd hour.

He glanced at the clock to find out it was half an hour to midnight so he closed his eyes and settled back down for more sleep.

Only to found it impossible as hisbrain was in overdrive and his limbs were twitching with the need to go somewhere. He sat up and glanced at Hiro's side of

the room glad to see that he was asleep at a reasonable hour for once and wondered again why he was awake. Tadashi tossed and turned another five

minutes before giving up and getting dressed but when he was ready to head downstairs he paused at the last minute to grab the hat on his bedside table

and put it on.

Hiro didn't stir as he left and there was no sign of Aunt Cass which meant her and Mochi must have turned in for the night. He thought about making himself a

drink but as his fingers tapped restlessly on the counter he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. With a final look at the clock he grabbed his

bike helmet, making sure to leave a quick note for Aunt Cass in case she checked in and noticed him gone, and pushed his bike down the street a bit so the

noise of starting it up wouldn't wake them.

He got on and cruised carefully around the streets watching for any stray cars that might take a turn too fast thinking the roads would be empty at this hour.

He felt more relaxed the further he travelled but at the same time he still felt that itching that was telling him something was wrong and that he should be

there to fix it.

A small part of him whispered _'And you've finally lost it. Great going Tadashi it was a good run up until now.'_

He sighed and slowed to a stop near the harbor and said aloud "What am I doing here?"

He stayed there gazing at the water until he heard frantic angry shouts from the right with pattering footsteps that sounded like a couple of people running.

Hiro's face came into view looking wide eyed and out of breath as three huge guys chased after him. Tadashi didn't know who looked more surprised him or

Hiro as the teen saw him and waved shouting "Tadashi!"

Tadashi didn't even think as his leg moved and he kicked his bike into gear grabbing Hiro onto the back and speeding away from the angry men who were

yelling at them.

Hiro patted his back saying "Great timing bro."

Tadashi had his mind on other matters and rattled off quickly, "Are you OK?"

Hiro answered back, "Yeah."

Tadashi took a turn in case they were being followed, "Are you hurt?"

Hiro replied, "No."

Tadashi reached back and slapped him on the leg whilst saying, "Then what were you thinking knucklehead!"

He turned his eyes back to the road and turned again as Hiro cackled "It's not my fault this time!"

Tadashi swerved again with a simple, "Hold on."

Turning them hard and fast into the park which they cut through before parking inside the garage where he switched off the bike and chucked his helmet into

the corner giving Hiro his best 'You are in so much trouble' glare he could muster.

Hiro on the other hand was grinning widely, "That was seriously a close call and I didn't even do anything to annoy them! Well OK I may have compared this big

bad breath guy to a dog but they just grabbed me for no reason."

Tadashi waved his arm as he said, "They probably grabbed you because they were planning to mug you! You're lucky I was there to get you! What where you doing out so late in the-"

Tadashi stopped as he realised two important things.

One, he'd left Hiro fast asleep in his room and there was no way he could have covered that distance on foot before Tadashi had arrived on his bike.

Two, the Hiro in front of him was wearing the same outfit he'd seen him in this morning.

Hiro didn't seem to pick up on the reason for his pause and instead babbled out, "Yeah OK that is true but the reason I was out there was I was looking for

Baymax and I was actually on my way home when they tried that stunt so it wasn't totally my fault. Besides I could have outsmarted them in about another ten

minutes."

Tadashi lost all steam as he stared at the boy in front of him trying to make sense of what was going on.

This was when Hiro's stomach chose that moment to chime in with a loud growl.

Hiro held his hands open and said, "Well you heard that. It's time to eat."

Tadashi shook his head swallowing thickly, "Uh yeah I'll just go upstairs and check something real quick."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and waved him off, "OK bro see you in a minute."

Tadashi climbed the stairs faster than he had in his entire life and sure enough Hiro was still asleep. He hadn't even moved apart from rolling over and draping

one arm of the side of the bed.

So who was the kid waiting for him downstairs?

He clambered down slowly so he could observe the kid without letting him know he was watching.

'Hiro' was puttering around the kitchen like he knew his way around it as he made up four sandwiches with jam on one slice of bread and butter on the other

which he then put together making a sandwich.

Tadashi stuck his tongue out at the combo, not able or wanting to imagine how that would taste, and noticed that the Hiro in front of him went nowhere near

the jar of peanut butter that Aunt Cass kept for her special cookies. The Hiro upstairs loved her peanut butter cookies and pretty much anything with peanut

butter on it but this Hiro avoided the stuff and carried on with what he was doing. Once he was done with the sandwiches he made up two tall glasses of

chocolate milk that he sat on the counter by the food.

Tadashi felt slightly ill.

Jam and butter sandwiches with chocolate milk?

He breathed deeply and pretended nothing was wrong as he made a bit more noise like he had just come back down and watched as Hiro turned to him with a

gap toothed smile.

Yet another thing Tadashi noted as his Hiro didn't have a gap in his teeth.

Instead he said "Hey sorry for the wait. Are you done down here?"

Hiro offered him a plate with two sandwiches shoving one of the chocolate milk glasses towards him, "No problem I just finished here anyway. So what were

you doing up there?"

He took a massive bite of his food and made a happy sound as he chewed.

Tadashi stalled for time and took a gulp of chocolate milk and replied, "Oh you know just putting away some notes I needed for my project."

Hiro grinned and said back "Pfft Nerd."

Tadashi gave no reply as he eyed up the sandwich warily and under the stare of the other Hiro he took a bite mentally apologizing to his taste buds.

After the third chew he was surprised to find it didn't actually taste as awful as he'd pictured. In fact it was rather good so he took a bigger bite the next time

and other Hiro laughed at him. "Wow Tadashi I've heard of feeding the mind before but this is a bit much."

Tadashi glared half-heartedly "I can't help that I've found a new sandwich to love. Which reminds me why didn't you use any peanut butter instead?"

Hiro huffed as he stuffed his cheeks full and gulped down chocolate milk to wash it down, Tadashi couldn't help but scold him "Don't do that you'll choke."

Hiro swallowed it all down with a smug grin and said, "Yeah right. Not funny by the way reminding me that there's tons of stuff I can't have because of my

peanut allergy. Dunno why I shouldn't since it's only minor one anyway."

Tadashi blinked "You have a mild peanut allergy?"

Hiro rolled his eyes "Oh funny he feigns surprise. Not buying it. Especially after you went through all that trouble to program Baymax to recognise things like

that."

As Tadashi had his mouth full again he couldn't say anything so Hiro carried on "That reminds me! Out of all the work you put into Baymax and all the effort it

took just to get him working you spent a ton of that time programming him so that when he's low on power he acts drunk. I'm going to ask why? Just why

would you do that?"

Tadashi still didn't know what this Baymax thing was and he'd never built such a thing but he got the general gist that he'd supposedly created some kind of

robot and he couldn't help the twitch of his lips at the image of it stumbling around in his head.

So he replied, "Because I'm a college student and that's funny."

The unimpressed look was worth it and while he grinned outwardly he wondered how exactly to tell this kid he'd caught on and he knew that he wasn't Hiro.

As if the kid sensed his thoughts he tilted his head like a bird and narrowed his eyes at him and said bluntly, "Whatever it is you're thinking the answers no."

Tadashi pushed away his empty plate and returned smoothly "That's too bad then since I was going to ask if you wanted to help me with my bike."

The Hiro upstairs wouldn't care less about the offer since he got fed up passing Tadashi tools whilst this Hiro perked up and bounced ahead of him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up bro!"

When Tadashi reached the garage the teen had already taken bits apart and for a moment he mourned his bike as he didn't see it ever recovering from being

randomly dismantled. Until he noticed that the other Hiro was placing parts in certain places and talking to him, "Hey Tadashi if we put in a few parts here and

remove these bits we could give make it a lighter and more efficient ride that would travel double the speed!"

Tadashi folded his arms "I don't think I have the right parts for that."

Hiro turned to him and said "Well let's look for another angle."

Tadashi gaped as his favourite saying was said to him so casually by the double of his little brother who chatted on obliviously as Tadashi closed his mouth and

found himself kneeling down to help. They managed to work well together which was surprising and way easier than the few times he had worked with his

friends. As normally what happened when they tried was they ended up tripping over each or arguing on what should be done or who should do it. But this

Hiro seemed to think alot like Tadashi did, scratch that he was almost a step ahead of him, the kid was a genius that surpassed Tadashi.

In just over four hours they had totally rebuilt the bike so it was sleeker, stronger, and lighter. Not to mention that it even now had the capability to fly. It was

absolutely astounding and Tadashi couldn't remember the last time his mind had been challenged so thoroughly. Not only that but he had enjoyed himself

whilst working on this with Hiro and he noticed a lot more things about him that he didn't think the kid was aware of. He noticed that this Hiro's movements

were similar to Tadashi's own gestures and occasionally he parroted things that he himself said. Tadashi knew it was impossible but it was like this Hiro was his

Hiro's twin that would have bridged the gap between them and balanced them out.

Just for a moment he imagined if this Hiro had been in their lives from the beginning as he could easily see this mischievous imp annoying his twin then running

to Tadashi for cover. Or his Hiro dragging his genius twin out to play some soccer and sucking at it whilst other kids mocked him which wouldn't matter because

his Hiro would kick their asses. This Hiro seemed affectionate and would probably drag his twin and Tadashi into hugs and make them sit together for movie

nights with Aunt Cass and Mochi before his mind came up with something brilliant to build which he'd drag Tadashi into helping him with. Then they'd all end up

testing it out even it ended up being a self bouncing bed or something.

Tadashi pushed those thoughts back though because this Hiro had appeared out of no where and that was impossible and he wasn't sure what to do about

this. After all there wasn't exactly a guide on how to deal when an alternate version of your brother turns up. The Hiro in front of him patted the bike and held

his hand out for a fistbump which Tadashi was happy to knock gently since his Hiro had decided fistbumps were lame about six years ago.

He quirked his mouth when Hiro followed up with, "Balalalala."

Hiro took no notice and said "Right we could use this thing to go find Baymax."

Only to have a voice from behind them say "Hello Hiro."

Tadashi just about leapt out of skin whilst Hiro turned and shouted happily "Baymax!" and trotted over to a big robot that looked similar to Iron man.

Tadashi stepped back being careful not to move to fast and reached out a hand to pull Hiro back, "Hiro come back." He said as calmly as he could manage.

Hiro looked at Tadashi and asked, "Why? It's just Baymax."

Baymax's head turned to look at him and said, "Hello Tadashi. You're heart rate seems to be spiking a little. I recommend rest in a calm environment with a cup

tea."

Hiro started taking apart Baymax's armor and what was underneath was not what Tadashi expected. As more parts were dropped on the floor it became

clearer that Baymax was rather more… squishy… than he appeared to be.

Hiro told Baymax, "Tadashi's just excited to see you big guy."

Baymax looked at Hiro and said, "You appear to be doing fine Hiro. Time with loved ones has been a good treatment. Have a lollipop."

Hiro grinned as he took it, "Thanks buddy."

Baymax looked back at Tadashi who was edging closer and looking over him in wonder.

He gently poked Baymax's side and lifted an arm up before circling around him breathing out an excited "Unbelievable."

Baymax said "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

Tadashi put his hands of his hat as he looked Baymax up and down and asked breathlessly "I really built him? That's impossible though because I've never

even imagined anything like him yet here he is."

Hiro tensed up but sooner than he could answer Baymax started playing the videos of Tadashi's tests and the Tadashi watching gaped as he watched a double

of himself talking.

When the video finished he walked forward and looked at the image and ran a hand over it as he studied it.

"That's my area at SFIT and that's me or at least another me and that hat…"

He took the hat off and turned to Hiro who was fidgeting around uncomfortably.

"Hiro what's going on?"

The teen ran a hand through his messy hair and bit his lip but before he could say anything Baymax deflated and blinked out of sync.

Hiro groaned "Great timing Baymax."

Baymax made a 'Hic' sound and said "I cannnnnnn't deactivaaaaate unless you are satisfied with your care." He swayed forward and whispered to Tadashi

"Are you satisfied?"

He fell on his butt and hicced again with a happy "Healthcare!"

As Hiro struggled to get him upright again and Tadashi got on the other side trying to fight back the giggles building in his throat as Baymax babbled on, "Didju

know we jumped outta a wiiinnnddooow!"

Tadashi grinned "That's great buddy."

Hiro let him go and looked around for parts even as Tadashi said seriously "We still need to talk about this."

Hiro shook his head "I know but right now I need to get Baymax a charger made. The sooner I get it done the sooner I'll tell you everything."

Tadashi accepted this and sat Baymax in a corner where he mostly stayed as he said, "I also know hammer fist. Waannna see?"

He raised his arm and fell flat on his face.

Tadashi snickered and sat him up again, "That's great big guy you just wait here and we'll get you sorted out."

Between the two of them they managed to put together a charger that worked slowly but still worked nonetheless so they left Baymax to charge while they

went into the kitchen to talk.

Hiro tapped the table in front of him and muttered out, "I dunno where to start."

Tadashi crossed his arms replied, "How about with how did you get here?"

"Well that's easy Baymax and I were stopping Callaghan but I fell through the portal and-"

Tadashi held up a hand "Whoa whoa backtrack. Professor Callaghan? Portal? I think you need to start a bit further back."

Hiro looked ready to start babbling so Tadashi said gently, "Breathe."

Hiro swallowed a huge gulp of air then told him the whole story from the beginning to where they were now and finished with a flourish of his arms, "That's it."

Tadashi stared at him ad he mulled over the story in his head and finally settled on saying, "That's quite a story."

Hiro slumped in his seat saying, "So you don't believe me."

Tadashi waved placating hands, "No no I do!"

Seeing Hiro's skeptical look he said again, "No I really do. It's hard to explain but I knew you are my brother even when I found out that you weren't the same

brother I'd grown up with."

Hiro startled at that, "You knew that I wasn't him?"

Tadashi pulled a 'really?' face. "Well yeah. You're almost totally different people and on top of that he's asleep upstairs right now."

Hiro facepalmed and grumbled aloud "Stupid! Didn't think of that."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile and say, "What? Did you think you just took over his body or something?"

Hiro looked quite sheepish. "You did didn't you? Knucklehead."

Hiro shrugged "Well how was I to know there was another me? Isn't there a rule that two of the same people can't be in the same universe of something?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as footsteps thumped downstairs and they turned startled to find the other Hiro there.

He was groggy and still half asleep as he muttered "Tadashi it's like dawn what are you doing up?"

Tadashi could see the moment Hiro spotted his double as his eyes blinked a couple of times and he rubbed them to chase away the last parts of sleep.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh Hiro meet Hiro from another universe."

He stared and they waited to see how he'd react but the first thing he said was "I've told you a hundred times to call me Tom."

The atmosphere was awkward to say the least as Tom stared at Hiro and Hiro subconsciously scurried closer into Tadashi's side which led to Tom frowning at

the movement. Tom had been told the story in a hasty repeat and hadn't said anything yet though he did get up and grab some peanut butter cookies which

he offered to Hiro who was going to grab one when Tadashi stopped him. "He can't eat those he has a mild allergy to peanuts."

Tom raised his eyebrows and studied him some more until he finally said, "I though there was a rule that two of the same people can't be in the same

universe?"

Hiro looked gleeful whilst Tadashi looked tired. "Yes that is what they say but I don't think that's what happened here."

Tom chewed on his cookie thoughtfully, "You're right."

Hiro looked between them for once out of the loop and asked, "What?"

Tom rolled his eyes and slouched back, "Geez and you're supposed to be the genius. Don't you get it? We're not the same person. You're a whiz with

technology, you have a mild allergy, a gap in your teeth, you make trouble for yourself by accident or boredom and you don't look like the kind of guy who likes

soccer or anything athletic. I on the other hand barely pass my classes, have no allergies, my teeth are fine, I love athletics and if someone tries to beat me up

I kick their asses. Get it? We might be alternates of each other but we're not the same."

Hiro opened his hands up "Well how was I supposed to know all that when I only met you a minute ago!"

Tom actually smirked "Wow mom and dad would freak if they seen him with me."

Tadashi hummed in agreement as Hiro looked confused at the pair of them, "Are they… I mean… are your parents alive?..."

They looked at him with puzzled faces this time as he explained, "Back home it was just me, Tadashi and Aunt Cass. So if you guys still have mom and dad then

why are you here with Aunt Cass?"

Tom glared at the table clenching his teeth as Tadashi said, "Mom and dad travel a lot for work and they didn't want to keep bouncing us about through

different schools. So ten years ago they asked Aunt Cass if she would mind looking after us for a while."

Tom growled "If by a while you mean forever."

Hiro could see the air was getting tense so he stood up saying, "I better go see how Baymax is doing."

Tadashi stood up as well "I'll come with you."

Tom huffed and followed after them and leaned on the garage door watching them poke and prod at what looked like a giant inflatable marshmallow man. The

big marshmallow toddled towards him and said, "Hello other Hiro I am Baymax. You appear to be feeling tired. Symptoms include grumpiness, lethargy and a

minor headache. I recommend a few hours of bed rest and a warm beverage. Have a lollipop."

He declined the lollipop and muttered, "Its Tom."

The big guy blinked and replied, "My apologies Tom I shall refer to you as that for now on."

Tom blinked as it patted him on the head and said kindly, "There there." Then moved and hugged him tightly into his big squishy body.

Tom sent glares towards Tadashi and Hiro who were grinning at the sight of his misfortune whilst he was trying to wriggle away from Baymax.

Once he had gotten free he sidestepped another hug and shoved his hands in his pockets saying "So other Tadashi built this guy huh?"

Hiro nodded proudly "Yeah he did."

Tom poked Baymax's side as he started saying, "You also appear to be experiencing the effects of puberty. The symptoms include mood swings and changes to

your body such as growth and gaining hair in new areas."

Tom flushed as Hiro cackled and Tadashi snorted hiding it in a cough as Baymax pulled up an image on his chest that went with his talk as Tom tried to quickly

shut him up from saying anything else.

Tom glared at Tadashi "You know it doesn't seem that unlikely anymore because only a version of you would make something like this."

Tadashi shrugged as Hiro patted Baymax's arm, "I was surprised as well when Tadashi showed him to me and I realised he's basically a big nursebot."

Baymax held his arms up "I also know karate."

Hiro beamed, "That's right buddy."

Tom tilted his head slightly and thoughtfully and Tadashi wondered what he was thinking when he stated calmly, "Your Tadashi died didn't he?"

Hiro flinched, "…Yeah…"

Tadashi blinked as the hat on his head suddenly became a lot heavier as the meaning of it to Hiro weighed down on him. "…Are you OK Hiro?"

Hiro ran a hand through his hair "I wasn't and now I'm dealing and… yeah it's complicated."

Tadashi was over wrapping him in a hug before he was aware he was doing it and murmuring, "It's gonna be alright."

Hiro pushed him away jokingly scoffing "Nerd."

Tom had claimed the garage chair and commented "It was obvious you know."

Hiro looked at him, "What was?"

Tom gestured between them and to Baymax, "Other Tadashi. You follow Tadashi around like a puppy and look at him like he's going to disappear. Not to

mention you watch over the big guy over there like he's the most important thing you have. As a last point I can tell you were close to Tadashi because you act

like him. Did you know you do that?"

Hiro blinked and breathed out, "Unbelievable."

Tom pointed at him "There you go again."

He swivelled around in the chair and picked up a piece of Baymax's armor turning it over it his hands. "What's this for?"

Hiro answered nonchalantly, "Oh that. That's just armour I made for Baymax so he can punch through walls and fly. No big deal."

His smug grin said other wise and Tom refused to indulge in his ego. "Right."

Then his eyebrows furrowed as he thought back, "Hey wait does this armor have wings?"

"Yeah it does. Why?"

Tom spun around to face them again, "So it was Baymax I saw flying overhead yesterday."

Baymax blinked and said, "I was trying to locate Hiro since my scanner had been damaged."

Hiro bounced passed him saying, "Don't worry Baymax I'll have that fixed in a second."

Tadashi collapsed onto the sofa and kicked his feet up, "You really saw him flying?"

Tom rolled a shoulder, "We all saw him. Whistle thought it was Iron man."

Hiro tinkered about with Baymax and his helmet letting out a happy hum as he fixed the problem and asked, "Iron who?"

Tom spoke slowly, "Iron man? The Hulk? Loki? The Avengers?"

Seeing no sign of recognition Tadashi took over and explained, "Last year an Asgardian called Loki opened a portal and let aliens called the Chitari through in a

plan to take over everything. His brother Thor and the other five Avengers stopped him. Since then though a whole range of super villains have been active

and the Avengers go in to stop them."

Hiro processed this and said, "Huh. Sounds like what I and the nerd squad were trying to do."

Tadashi stepped up to help him slot Baymax's armour back into place as the elder asked good naturedly "Nerd squad?"

Hiro nodded, "Yep we used our big brains and I made them suits so they could use their stuff. Like Gogo had her eltromagnetic disks sized down and used

them kind of like skates on her feet and wrist so she could throw them like a discus. Wasabi had his lasers remodelled so they came out his wrist braces like

swords, Fred was given a monster shaped suit with super bounce and an ability to breathe fire and Honey Lemon got a purse that she made her little

awesome orbs in and- Why are you staring at me?"

Tadashi and Tom were indeed staring at him like he'd turned blue or something.

It was Tom who said, "No way."

Baymax chirped in "Oh yes Hiro made excellent outfits to take care of his friend's safety whilst trying to catch the masked man. As my stomach is still uncovered

I can show you if you like."

Hiro waved him off "It's alright Baymax."

Tom leaned forward "Forget that this is something I've got to see."

Tadashi nodded in agreement "I think I'd have to see it to believe it as well."

Baymax blinked and said, "Very well."

Showing them the footage of their training and the first scrape against Callaghan where they winced in sympathy as the first bout of team work didn't go so

well.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes and pointed to Callaghan, "Are those the microbots you invented?"

Hiro replied quietly, "Yep."

Tom tapped Baymax as the image went slightly fuzzy for a moment before he watched as Baymax tried to seriously hurt Callaghan. "Woah what happened

here?"

Hiro walked over and said, "Baymax stop the video."

Baymax blinked and did as he was asked as Hiro tapped his chip port. They watched as Hiro showed them a green chip with Tadashi Hamada written on it.

"This chip is what makes Baymax… well… Baymax. I took it out in anger and wanted Baymax to crush him for what happened to-" He paused and took a deep

breath "But Honey Lemon put the chip back in and Callaghan escaped. I was so angry that I wanted to find him and finish what we started but Baymax

showed me the videos and I realised it wasn't the right thing to do. So we all went after him again, crushed the mask, he fell and I guess someone would have

caught him. As I told you I don't honestly know because I ended up here."

He closed Baymax's port and slotted the chest armour back into place and Tom looked approvingly at the effect of his fully geared up form.

Then Tom said, "OK one other thing, if you made all of them armor why you didn't make any thing for yourself?"

At Hiro's grin Tadashi remembered what he found him in when they met and he groaned "Don't tell that purple gear I seen is your suit."

Hiro gave him a thumb up "Got in one! My suit is equipped with strong magnets so I have no problem hanging onto Baymax when he's flying."

Tadashi's whole face turned a shade paler and Baymax chipped in "Flying improves my patient's health."

Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and said "You are so grounded! Do you know how dangerous that is? What if you fell off? Or Baymax was knocked into

a wall? Or what if something crashed into you?"

Hiro was taken aback and returned "Uh…"

He didn't reply though as there was a massive crash in the street and the sound of people screaming.

Hiro jolted and said "What was that?"

Tom actually perked up a little "Probably a super villain and a giant robot."

Another loud smash echoed through the streets and a car rolled crumpled down the road in front of them. Hiro looked determined and said, "I'll suit up. Baymax

wings!"

Baymax complied as Hiro ran through the house with Tadashi on his heels. "Hiro wait!"

Hiro was digging out his suit and shoved it on quickly as the ground shook briefly and he lost his balance. He heard Tadashi enter the room behind him and

shout "What are you doing?! You can't go out there and face that thing!"

Hiro locked in the last piece and returned, "Sure I can. It can't be any harder than stopping my own invention."

Tadashi grabbed him and looked him straight in the eye, "Hiro this isn't a game you could get hurt!"

Hiro pushed him off and said firmly "Somebody's got to help."

Then ran back into the garage where Baymax was ready and he hopped onto his back as Tom stepped aside and said "Good luck."

Tadashi burst into the garage able to shout "Hiro!"

Before his voice was lost in the wind as Hiro and Baymax flew straight out and up towards what looked like a giant little Yama. "I guess they take botfighting

seriously here. Alright Baymax let's lead it away to a deserted area."

Baymax agreed "Alright."

Baymax turned a sharp right and flew past the large dome like head of the robots window and Hiro looked to see Yama was the guy inside.

He mumbled a "Huh." What he did do was yell "Hey if your bots so tough how about you take on mine in a one on one. What do ya say?"

He didn't hear a response but he watched Yama's face contort in anger as he worked the controls and Hiro said, "OK Baymax thrust! We don't wanna get hit by

that buzzsaw."

The saw swopped harmlessly overhead but it did lodge into a building and cause a load of damage. Hiro cringed as bits of rubble and cement crashed into the

streets below and rattled off, "Baymax if this Yama is anything like the one back home the weak points are in the buzzsaw arm joint and the dome. So let's try

hitting that joint with your fist."

The fist flew and knocked the arm right off and it fell to the ground with a heavy thud crushing empty cars but luckily not hurting anyone. Byamax circled around

and just missed another swipe from the remaining arm. Hiro took a good look and said "Wow does he look mad. I bet he'll be even madder with what we do

next. First though Baymax scan to see if there is anybody in the path of the robot if it falls?"

Baymax took a second then replied, "Scan complete. Nobody will be harmed if the robot falls."

Hiro held on tighter "OK then it's time to break through that dome and bring it down. Are you ready Baymax?"

Baymax dived out of the way of another clumsy swipe, "I suggest you hold on and keep your face covered."

Hiro didn't need to be told twice and tucked his face as far down as could as they broke through the dome and smashed the control console. Yama spluttered

and roared but Baymax merely grabbed him and flew them out as the robot toppled to the ground. Hiro couldn't help taunting him, "Aw no more big Yama."

Baymax said, "Hiro I am detecting signs of life behind the robot."

Hiro jerked up "What!? I thought it was clear? Baymax thrusters and drop Yama somewhere he can't run away."

Baymax accelerated dropping Yama into a large rubbish bin and swooped under the falling robot towards a frightened girl who curled up bracing herself for the

impact. Baymax picked her up and swerved out the robots path just before it crashed to the ground. Hiro breathed out "That was close. Are you alright?"

The girl nodded shakily as they slowed and Baymax put her down gently. Hiro checked and saw that Yama was being cuffed by some guys which was great up

until somebody grabbed him and cuffed him as well. He struggled saying "Hey! What are you doing!?"

He tried to see the guy but he was pushed forward and stumbled over what felt like an invisible ramp which soon became a visible ship. The guy behind said

gruffly "Move it kid."

Baymax raised a hand "You are mishandling Hiro. Anymore rough behaviour could lead to damage so I insist you stop."

Baymax couldn't do anything else as another guy let an arrow loose into his unprotected side and nodded in satisfaction as Baymax deflated. Hiro struggled in

earnest "Stop it! Let me go and leave Baymax alone!"

The guy behind him said "Good work Hawkeye I'll have the others drag that thing on board. Stop struggling kid."

Hiro didn't listen and saw amongst the gathered people that Tadashi was trying to force his way through the crowd shouting something. Hiro couldn't hear

what he was saying and he didn't want to call out to him in case these strange guys took him as well. They quickly dragged Baymax on board and Hiro soon

after making sure they closed the ramp behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi had been pacing a hole in the floor until there was a great shudder and the sounds of the robot stopped completely. He and Tom wasted no time

running outside to see what had happened and found the giant robot taking up most of the upper road with a figure of red and purple landing ahead of it. Tom

whistled in appreciation and said "What do you know? They actually did it! Awesome."

Tadashi sent him a well deserved glare because no that was not awesome.

That was the most reckless, dangerous, stupid, courageous, idiotic and boneheaded thing that he'd ever seen.

Oh at this rate he would be joining Aunt Cass in stress eating but thankfully Hiro seemed unharmed and Tadashi started running towards him with Tom

following behind. Now that the robot was broken people were filling the road making it harder to get through but it didn't slow them down much. In fact if

anything Tadashi sped up, especially when he spotted a guy cuffing Hiro, and a guy that looked like Hawkeye deflate Baymax with an arrow. Tadashi shouted

at them to stop and let them go but his voice was lost amongst the hundreds of people all eager to see a real life Avenger up close. He tried to elbow his way

through but nobody was budging and he couldn't get through fast enough to do anything other than watch as the ship disappeared.

Now it was gone so was Hiro and Baymax. Tadashi froze unable to compute for a second until his arm was jerked to the right and he was pulled out of the

crowd back towards the garage where Tom shoved him into the sofa and grabbed a sketchbook scribbling away frantically.

All Tadashi could think was that they took Hiro away and he didn't do anything to stop it. Hiro had defeated the giant robot to help people he didn't even know

and they just grabbed him like he was a villain.

What could he do?

He was just Tadashi Hamada and nobody would listen or care.

His musing was interrupted by a wad of paper bouncing off his forehead, "Hey wake up! I can remember the designs but I have no idea how all that tech stuff

works which is where you come in. So if you wanna get Hiro back you better pull your head out of your ass and get started."

Tadashi blinked and uncurled the paper that was just thrown at him. It was a drawing of Gogo in her suit in various movements like the ones from Baymax's

video and Tadashi looked at his brother with a frown. "Hi-" At the glare he was getting he tried again, "Tom what is this for?"

Pleased that Tadashi finally got it Tom waved a pencil at him, "Those guys that took Hiro probably work for SHIELD and if we're going to get Hiro back we're

going to need something that'll give the Avengers a run for their money. So I thought if get your friends equipped with the suits we seen and make one for you

we'd actually have a chance to get him back. It'll take a bit of time but I think we could do it."

Tadashi slumped, "Even IF I could get them all on board and even IF we could get the suits made there is just one problem. We have no idea where Hiro is

now."

Tom rolled his eyes and held up a device that Tadashi used when looking at the trackers he sewed into Tom's clothes so he had a general idea where his

brother was.

"You seriously thought I didn't know about these? I put one in his bots armor when I was looking at earlier."

Tadashi didn't know quite what to say and so "Unbelievable." tumbled out in a rush of breath.

Tom carried on sketching "Besides I know you would end up going after him anyway so at least with a team you'd have back up."

"How do you know that?"

Tom paused and stared at Tadashi more serious than he'd even seen him, "Because even though he's from an alternate universe he's still your little brother.

Am I right?"

Tadashi opened his mouth to make a denial but found he couldn't because Tom was right.

Hiro had grown on him ridiculously fast and he couldn't seem to stop the big brother protective fury rushing through him because those SHIELD guys had taken

him away when he didn't want to go.

That was simply not OK.

After that thought he sent guilty puppy eyes at Tom who was his actual brother. The one he'd

grown up with, that he argued with and sometimes played pranks on in an effort to get him to laugh. The one he didn't want feeling second best to a teen that

literally stumbled into their lives from another universe.

Tom smiled lopsidedly "Oh man up you big baby I could see myself growing to like the nerd sort of like the twin I never had. Also I know if it was me taken

instead you'd come running to my rescue."

Tadashi reached over and ruffled his hair in a way he hadn't done in years because of Tom's hissy fits when he used to.

Tom swatted his hand away and said, "Less sap more action. Now call your nerd squad and let's get to it."

* * *

Hiro sat on the only chair in the room swinging his feet back and forth as he waited for someone to come tell him what was going on. They had taken his suit

and Baymax away and wouldn't answer his shouts or open the door and they hadn't been stupid enough to leave him something he could use to escape. He

clenched the chair tighter as he thought of Baymax and hoped they weren't doing anything to him whilst Hiro was stuck here probably being watched every

time he moved. Approximately fifteen minutes later a tall figure with an eye patch entered the room with the door closing immediately behind him. Hiro did

nothing other than raise his eyebrow in disinterest and lean back crossing his arms happy to play the staring game until the guy gave in.

It only took two minutes before the guy started talking first, "That was quite a heavy piece of equipment you had with you. Care to share where you got it?"

Hiro shrugged and replied mildly, "Depends. Care to share where you put Baymax?"

The eye path man didn't react or answer. Instead he said next "Should we assume that your relatives will have better answers then."

It should have been a question but it didn't sound like one the way he said it. The guy was trying to get to him but Hiro had plenty of experience playing it cool

after living with the living lie detector that was Tadashi. "Relatives? What relatives? It's just me."

Which when he thought more on it was technically true as his Aunt Cass was back in his universe.

The eye patch guy held out a tablet that showed a video of Hiro and Baymax flying out of the garage with Tadashi calling him back and Tom saying something

to him.

The guy paused the video after that, "So these two, Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, have nothing to do with you? Even though you and Hiro almost look exactly

alike? It seems to me that either you're twins, cousins or a nearly identical stranger whichever it is it doesn't really matter to me either way because if you

don't answer my questions I will ask them instead."

The silence was thick as they stared each other down and Hiro knew this guy wasn't joking so he gritted his teeth and grunted.

The man said simply, "Let's get started shall we? My name is Nick Fury. You are?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes "Hiro. When are you going to bring Baymax back?"

Fury placed his arms behind his back and looked down on him, "That depends on you. Now what is your name?"

Hiro jutted out his jaw, "I already told you! My name is Hiro."

Fury stared at him like he could see straight through him then blinked and said, "Let's move on then. Where did you get the armors from?"

"I made it."

Fury loomed closer "If you made it then why did you make it?"

Hiro waved a hand "Did you not see the giant robot trying to flatten everything? Somebody had to do something."

Fury made no sound as he leaned back again still looking at Hiro like he was a pesky insect. "When did you take Stark tech equipment and remodel it as your

own?"

Hiro blinked and asked confusedly, "Stark what?"

"I thought you understood that we weren't going to mess around Hiro."

He said his name so condescendingly like it was a pathetic attempt to be defiant.

Hiro ignored it and said back, "I honestly have no idea what Stark is. Is it a bird? Is it a person? Is it the choice of running around naked?"

Going by the look on Fury's face he could easily tell that he was going to be for a while.

* * *

Tadashi spread his hands to his friends and summed everything up with, "That's it."

They were all giving him various looks of disbelief except for Fred who looked excited but the again that was Fred for you. Tom had been drawing none stop

since Hiro had been gone, making sure to scribble down every detail he could remember, so that Tadashi could look it over and try to figure out how it all came

together. He told Tom that he wasn't going to start making suits for his friends unless they actually wanted to help and he wasn't going to force them into it if

they didn't want to go.

To be fair he didn't think he'd believe such a far out story if it was told to him either but as he was living it he didn't really have much of a choice.

In hindsight he should have figured out that Fred would be onboard from the get go and gone ahead putting together his suit for him.

Honey Lemon wrung her hangs worriedly, "It's not that I don't believe you Tadashi… As I don't think you'd invent a story like this as a joke. It's just… Well…"

"Where's the proof?" Gogo said cutting straight to the point that the others were skirting around.

Tadashi sighed "I don't have any but thanks for listening anyway guys."

Tom slammed his sketchbook on the table, "No that's not good enough. Except you Fred, you're awesome."

Fred gave him two thumbs up and a cheery "Thanks little T."

Tom carried on "You're supposed to be his friends and you should know he wouldn't say all of this if he wasn't sure it was true. I know it's not a photo but

here!"

He turned his latest sketch around to show them a drawing that could have been mistake as a photograph from the amount of detail that was put into it. It

was the image of a teen near identical to Tom standing by a big marshmallow looking bot who had the speech bubble 'I also know karate.' with Tadashi on the other side of the page grinning widely at them.

Tom flicked his hair out of his face and said "I can draw things from memory. I can draw things in front of me. I can even draw things I've seen in different

places and put them together on paper as if they'd all been together. But something I can't do is I can't draw something I have never seen before."

He and Tadashi waited as Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo stared at the image thoughtfully whilst Fred rubbed his hands together impatiently.

"Can I have wings as well? Oh but if I have super bounce I might not need any wings but I could have a shrink ray built into my hands. That would so

awesome! Bounce! Flames! Bounce! Shrink ray!"

Gogo's eyes gained a tell tale glint and she stuck her gum behind her ear and said "How do we do this?"

Wasabi gaped and waved his arms, "Gogo do you realise they're planning to take on the Avengers if they have to? The Avengers!"

He drew it out it like she hadn't understood him the first time.

Gogo snarked "Woman up. They're only people."

Wasabi dropped his arms, "One of them is Thor and the other is the Hulk! You know? Big angry green guy who likes to smash? Why aren't you listening to me?"

Honey Lemon looked over Tom's sketches of the suits and asked, "Is this one mine? Wow it's so cute!"

Tom shrugged "Don't look at me I didn't design these. It was all Hiro's work which is why my suit is a going to a copy of his but maybe with a few

enhancements to the legs and fists. Whereas I've reworked what I know of Baymax's suit to fit Tadashi."

Tadashi looked at Tom and asked, "Wait. I'm getting a suit? And you're coming!? No! You can't because it'll be too dangerous!"

Tom tucked his pencil behind his ear and gestured to him, "Of course you're going to need a suit! Did you really think you could take them on in a cardigan and

jeans? Get real. Also think about this, if I'm here by myself, what's to stop SHEILD grabbing me anyway because Hiro and I look alike."

Tadashi frowned and had no answer as everything Tom said made sense and Gogo and Honey Lemon were already talking about the work that would be

needed to get the suits working. Fred was jumping around roaring whilst Wasabi was watching all of this not looking the slightest bit comfortable. Tadashi said

"Hey if you don't want to it's OK. I understand"

Wasabi shook his head sighing, "Where do we start?"

* * *

Hiro scowled as a tasteless slop was left for him along with some water.

Still his stomach was complaining and he had nothing better to do so he shuffled over and poked at it with plastic spoon they left him. The water seemed fine

at least but after a sniff of the slop he scrunched up his nose as he caught the whiff of peanut. Either a really cheap way to knock him back or they simply didn't

know as he had told Fury as little as possible without giving him a reason to go after Tadashi and Tom.

He dropped the plate of slop on the ground and eyed the water one more time before deciding against it unless he got really thirsty.

They didn't even leave himwith anything to read or write with and the white walls were really starting to dry his eyes out. They were much brighter than

Baymax's soothing white form and he really hoped they let him have him back in one piece soon.

Had they even patched the hole made by the arrow and re-inflated him?

Or had they just left him slumped in a corner as they ripped the armor off in chunks rather than taking it off properly.

He swung back on the chair as the door opened again but instead of Fury it was a red head lady that walked in with a friendly smile.

Hiro wasn't convinced because while her face said 'Hi I'm harmless' her eyes said 'I could break you'.

So in return he played the naïve kid as she crouched in front him with a warm smile.

So he ducked his head and fiddled with his hoody as she asked, "How come you're not eating kiddo?"

He bit his lip not looking her in the eyes and mumbled, "'M not hungry."

She tilted her head kindly, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and raised his wide doe eyes at her asking quietly, "Who are you?"

Her eyes shone with satisfaction in a manner of 'I've won as he's fallen for it' whereas Hiro thought 'Ha game on.'

She spoke sweetly saying, "My name is Natasha and I was asked to make sure you were feeling alright."

She placed a hand on his forehead as if checking for a temperature and Hiro couldn't help but admire her somewhat 'Oh you're good but I'm better' he twitched

his lips down ever so slightly and said, "I'm not feeling too good but that's alright because my robot Baymax specialises in healthcare. If I could see him he'll tell

me what's wrong and what I should do to recover."

Natasha stared at him with her sharp eyes searching before eventually leaning back and saying "I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment."

Hiro slumped his shoulders down in mock defeat "Why not?"

She smiled at him "Because he gained a hole and they're patching it up at the moment but don't worry you'll be able to see him later."

' _Lie'_ he thought.

He bowed his head again and mumbled out, "OK."

Natasha patted his head and said "I have to go now but I'll check on you later OK?"

She swished out of the room without saying anything else and Hiro tilted his head back towards the ceiling.

They were really pulling out the stops with him huh? Geez if he'd known this would happen he wouldn't have bothered bringing down Yama's robot at all.

* * *

After a lot of hiccups and a ton of mistakes Tadashi had managed to somewhat replicate everyone's suits except for his own.

As his tired eyes tried to focus on the piece he was working on his hand slipped and he smacked it on the desk. He hissed and shook it knocking the nearest

thing onto the floor. Worn out he cradled his head in his hands and stared at the mess of parts and papers in front of him unable to make sense of any of it.

Tom walked over and said, "You OK?"

Tadashi shook his head, "What am I doing? I'm trying my best to make high tech suits for us to… what? Pretend we're actually capable of rescuing a kid I barely

know and put my brother in danger whilst I'm doing it. I can't even make the suits quick enough! I bet Hiro had them all finished in half the time it's taken me to

get one right!"

Tom clicked his fingers, "Hey calm down. You are just as good as Hiro. You're just under a lot of pressure and you're probably really worried about him by now."

Tadashi placed his head on his arms and didn't move even as the hat tumbled off his head to the floor. Tom sat on the desk, "You know the others are amazed

how much you've done in such a short time and they're out practicing with their gear so they know what they can do with it."

Tadashi didn't do anything so Tom carried on "Do you remember when I was five and mom and dad took us to the park for the day? I mean some of it's hazy

but I remember the important parts like how dad was busy and mom wasn't paying attention so I wandered off. I can't remember what it was I wandered off

for but I did and I didn't see anyone until nightfall. I didn't think anyone was going to find me but you did. You came charging through the bushes all scratched

up and dirty with a huge hole in your shirt and you grabbed me tightly saying 'Never go off where I can't see you again! Never again! You're grounded!' Then

you hugged me and cried all over my shirt."

Tadashi looked at Tom who smiled at him "I didn't cry because I knew as long as you were around you'd find me and everything would be OK."

Tadashi's eyes watered slightly and he scrubbed the moisture away as Tom placed the hat back on his head "So quit moping and do what you do best and look

for another viewpoint or whatever."

Tadashi smiled and breathed out "Alright. I can do this."

Tom grinned "Sweet. Now can I have like a super punch or something in my suit?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fury hadn't come back to talk to him even though a day or more must have passed by as they'd tried serving him two more different coloured slops with water

and juice. Hiro ignored the 'food' and tried to keep himself busy by combing over every inch of the room looking for anything that would help him get out. As an

unknown amount of time passed he was hit with an urge and finally an idea. It grew in his mind and took shape as he hastily through together a few planned

expressions so that when Natasha returned he bent his knees making sure to wriggle uncomfortably, "Uh Miss Natasha? I gotta goooooo."

She watched him carefully before plastering on a big smile and looked a little embarrassed. "Of course Hiro I'll take you to a bathroom. I'm sorry we never

thought to provide you with a place you could use."

He bounced a couple of more times for effect, "It's fine! Really! Just if I don't go now…"

He left it up to her imagination what would happen so she walked beside him down a hallway into a cubicle that he noticed had no lock on the inside. She said

sweetly, which in actual fact was just pure smugness, "I'll be right out here when you're finished."

He called back "Thankyou."

As he looked around the cubicle quickly he noticed there was a vent the size of his palm in the ceiling, a small sink on one wall and a toilet on the other. They

were all fixed firmly to the walls so there was no chance he could budge them and even if he did there wasn't a lot he could do with them. With nothing else to

do he used the cubicle and took his time washing his hands so he could have those extra few seconds to think. There had to be a way to get away from

Natasha without her tackling him to the floor. He just had to think. Natasha knocked on the door and asked, "Are you alright in there?"

He shuddered at her tone and replied, "Yeah I'm almost done."

He braced his hands on the sink totally and utterly at a loss at what move to make next. Well other than the simple plan of run for it and hope that he didn't

get caught before he reached Baymax. He was jerked out of his thoughts at the entire room rocked briefly and alarms started up.

Natasha opened the door with hard eyes and grabbed his wrist, "You're coming with me."

Fury surveyed the video of Hiro and asked Coulson blandly "Has Natasha made any progress with the kid?"

Coulson said "No. He's actually been meek and cooperative with her."

Fury snorted as they turned and walked towards the bridge of the helicarrier "He's trying to trick her."

Coulson kept in stride with him, "Oh she knows and she's mildly amused with him. She's actually gone to see him again as we speak."

Fury made a noncommittal noise until Maria Hill said "Sir we have a small incoming unknown. About the same size as an Iron man suit."

Fury said "Have you tried communicating with it?"

Maria nodded her head "Yes Sir there was no reply. What do you want us to do?"

Fury was quiet only a moment then answered "Let them come knocking on our door. We currently have Dr Banner on board as well as Captain America, Thor,

Hawkeye and the Black Widow so whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it. Be sure to contact Iron man and let him know."

Maria nodded "Already done. Anything else Sir?"

Coulson suggested "Maybe we should have some of ours waiting to greet them? After all it could the person who gave the boy Stark tech."

Fury considered that then waved a hand "Make it happen. Where are they going to enter?"

Somebody called out, "Bay 2 Sir."

Fury said, "Carry on as you are unless I say otherwise."

Coulson walked with him towards Bay 2 as Hawkeye joined them from a vent and Thor walked into the corridor.

Thor asked, "What is coming?"

Coulson answered calmly, "We're not sure yet."

Once they reached Bay 2 the SHEILD members took up their positions and they all waited for something to happen. The door suddenly came flying towards

them skidding on the ground before it stopped and where it used to be stood a guy in armor like Hiro's robot with a smaller figure on his back. There was a

monster on his right, as well as a girl on disks beside him with a man who had swords attached to his wrists and a woman clinging to a purse standing

nervously but faithfully behind him.

Fury smiled condescendingly "Tadashi Hamada. Isn't this interesting? Should I bother asking what you're doing up here or how you found this ship."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes and stepped forward purposefully "I'm only going to ask this once. Where is my brother?"

He and Fury stared each other down whilst Thor seemed to sway on whether he should attack or demand to know what was going on. Fury said evenly, "He

stole some tech a kid shouldn't play with Mr Hamada and it seems you're dabbling in it yourself so I think we should have a talk about that."

Tadashi grit his teeth and Tom grinned from his back "You guys are in for it now."

Fred nearly made a super bounce as he chattered eagerly "This is amazing. Can you believe that big T just kicked in that huge door in like it was nothing? It

was so much better than I imagined!"

Honey Lemon patted his shoulder "Hush for a second Freddy."

Thor walked towards them with his hammer lowered, "Children of Iron."

Wasabi piped up "Uh actually its carbonfibre."

Gogo elbowed him as Thor continued as if he hadn't spoke "We need not come to arms."

Tadashi glared at Fury "Give us back Hiro and then we'll talk."

Fury held his glare and matched it with his own "We can't do that."

Tadashi said all too calmly "Fine."

Then he charged forward and kicked Thor in the jaw actually booting him straight up into the upper level. Fred all but squealed as he said "Oh man that was

sick! He just kicked Thor through the ceiling!"

Wasabi's voice rose in pitch as he replied "How could I not see that? We're all screwed and it was Tadashi that screwed us. I have to admit I didn't see that

coming."

Gogo flexed her wrists hissing out "Woman up!" as she zipped forward which the others took as a sign to go kick some ass.

Tom raised his fist and crowed "That was so awesome! I wonder if I can do that?"

Tadashi said sternly "You stay right where you are."

Thor crashed back down and got up throwing his hammer which Tadashi dodged and held up his wrist extending a thick plated shield. He braced himself and

held his ground as the hammer came back and hit his shield straight on making a sizable dent but it was unable to break through. Tadashi's feet screeched

backwards but he didn't fall and Tom poked his head up as the hammer returned to Thor and commented "Sweet."

Gogo raced around and soon made short work of disarming the SHEILD members managing to grab a rope and tie them up in seconds with her quick actions.

Wasabi was holding his ground slicing up Hawkeyes arrows as fast as he could only just managing to keep up with the pace and Honey Lemon was trying to

help him out by throwing orbs that would instantly ice the ground at Hawkeye's feet. Hawkeye easily dodged Honey Lemon's orbs and turned to let loose a net

arrow which tangled her up and trapped her against the wall.

Gogo rushed to help her but she had to duck as a shield nearly nailed her in the torso. She stared defiantly at Captain America who said nicely "Mam please

get off those disks and remain calm."

Gogo popped her gum and tucked it into her helmet, "Make me."

She zipped forward and dodged his punch throwing one of her disks at his face which bounced off his shield that was launched at her again. She crouched

down low and sped up the walls leaping off a split second before Hawkeye's arrow could net her. Fred took the chance to shout "Alright getting in the action!"

which he followed by jumping into the fight.

Except he got punched away by Thor in the next swing so instead of a dramatic tackle he went sliding down a hallway and those that were paying attention

could hear a faint cry of "Leaving the action!"

Coulson asked "Should we ask for back up?"

Fury huffed and dismissed the idea "They're getting lucky but they'll slip up soon enough."

He did seem a tad impressed that Tadashi was holding his own against Thor even though the asgardian was holding back as he did not want to seriously harm

them. He even recalled his hammer and said "I suggest you put the little one down as I doubt you would want him harmed from our battle."

Tadashi raised his arms up defensively, "He's safer on my back than anywhere else."

Thor looked saddened as he replied, "If that is how you would have it then I have no choice."

He raised his arm preparing to launch his hammer again when Fred bounced onto his back and shouted "Yeeeeaaaahhh dragon tackle!"

Thor struggled to shake him off as Tadashi shouted "I'm going for it! Can you guys handle things here?"

Wasabi said "I dunno if that's such a good idea."

Gogo overrode him with a plain "Ignore him. We'll cope just fine. You guys hurry up and go get the kid."

She flipped neatly over the tied up SHEILD members and snickered as they nearly wet themselves when Captain America's shield just missed them. Tadashi

looked at Honey Lemon "Are you OK?"

She called back "Don't worry about me! I have just the thing for this so you guys carry on!"

Fred yelled "Dragon tackle is holding strong though it may not actually last much longer!"

Tadashi spread his feet and unfurled the wings from his back, "Hang on Tom."

Tom grinned "You got it bro."

They flew past Thor down a narrow hallway as Tom kept an eye on Tadashi's device "Turn right!"

Tadashi said back "Kind of difficult when there's a wall in our way."

Tom shouted back, "So? Just kick it in! It can't be thicker than that giant door you just trashed."

Tadashi swung his body around "Here we go!" He kicked the wall right in the center and it crumpled inwards but it didn't actually have a hole to pass through.

Tom peered over Tadashi's head and commented, "They make their walls stronger than their doors? Go figure."

Tadashi exhaled and said "OK. Let's try this again."

He let loose another powerful kick and this time it gave way so he stepped inside the room carefully. After a quick look around it was Tom that spotted Baymax

slumped in the corner first.

"Tadashi look over there its Baymax!"

The robot was deflated and out of his armor which was spread out on a nearby table that had all sorts of tools laid out beside it.

Tom hopped off Tadashi's back and went to help Baymax up whilst Tadashi looked around the room for any sign of Hiro.

"Tom I don't think Hiro's in here."

Tom glanced at Tadashi's tracker and grunted "They probably wouldn't let him near Baymax in case he tried to escape. Aw geez Baymax has a hole in him."

Baymax blinked slowly and burbled out "Hhhhuuuuuulllloooo Tttooooom."

Tom shushed him "Save you energy. How can we do this? Let me think for a sec…"

Tadashi crossed the room and set to work fixing Baymax's hole and pulling out a cable which he hooked up so Baymax started charging again.

Tom blinked "Good thinking."

Tadashi huffed "Well I didn't get into SFIT for my looks you know."

Tom shoved his shoulder lightly then stood up to check over Baymax's armor. "Right now that's fixed you go on ahead and look for Hiro while I'll stay here and

take care of Baymax until he's got enough charge in him to bust out of here."

Tadashi stood up clenching his fists as he argued "No way Tom! I am not leaving you here by yourself!"

"We don't exactly have a lot of time to waste and your suit is more capable of taking on heavy hitters if you run into any and once Baymax is ready to go he'll

help me. Won't you buddy?"

Baymax blinked normally, "Yes. You are my patient and I would like to help get Hiro back."

Tadashi looked torn so Tom shoved him, "Move it already! Keep your comm on at all times because I do not want to have to kick your ass if you get your nerdy

butt in a fight with the Hulk and lose."

Tadashi still looked uncertain but then he seemed to reach a decision. "Any trouble at all and you call me."

Tom waved him off "Got it. Now go get the genius already."

With a final gaze at his younger brother and Baymax Tadashi clambered back out into the hall and flew deeper into the helicarrier scanning for something that

could be Hiro's life signs.

Hiro knew that something was up as the people scrambled around him in the hallways that Natasha tugged him down. She offered no explanation or anymore

fake kind words she just shoved him into a room with a tired spectacled guy. He blinked at their arrival and asked mildly, "Uh who's this?"

Natasha returned smoothly "Just keep him here by any means necessary."

Then she left the room closing the door behind her and Hiro watched as the guy looked vaguely angry before his expression cleared and he breathed out.

The guy asked, "So who are you then?"

Hiro wondered why Natasha would leave him under the watch of a guy that was obviously not a fighter who he could probably outsmart in seconds. Though

that look he had in his eyes when Natasha left made Hiro think that perhaps there was more to the guy than the surface showed. So he decided to play it safe

and be himself, "Hiro Hamada. Your buddies brought me here because I stopped a giant robot from crushing my house and neighbours. How about you?"

The guy quirked his mouth slightly, "Bruce Banner I didn't exactly stop anybody from smashing I mostly do the smashing."

It was said like it was a terrible inside joke and Hiro couldn't help but ask, "What?"

Bruce blinked at his question and fiddled with a pen as he asked, "Don't you know about the Hulk?"

Hiro frowned and clicked his fingers, "Oh yeah. He's like an Avenger or something right?"

Bruce wiped his glasses on his shirt, "Is that all you know?"

Hiro shrugged "You probably won't believe me but yeah."

Bruce was watching him as he wandered around the room looking at the bits of tech and the images on the screens. Hiro tapped a screen "Woah nice

interaction I bet you can drag off any of this and place it on another tablet." He poked at it and grinned "No way you can pull it out and have virtual images

around you and interact with them? Did you make this?"

Hiro was actually surprised that Bruce hadn't made a move to stop him but instead the guy came over to him and said "That's not all it can do. Watch this, little

Tone play file Cool as a Cucumber."

A voice responded, "Can do." And soft soothing music started coming from the speakers.

Hiro lit up "Is that an AI? Wow I have to admit you've surprised me as you don't seem like a guy who can make this kind of tech."

Bruce stopped the music and answered, "I'm not. A friend of mine is the maker behind this and is happy for me to have it as long as I don't share with SHEILD."

Hiro tapped away through various files under the careful watch of Bruce as the man made them both a cup of tea. Bruce watched him thoughtfully bordering on

staring until Hiro glanced up and blinked, "Uh what?"

Bruce shook his head, "Nothing. You just remind me of someone and the funny thing is you even look like him a little bit."

Hiro plopped down on a desk "Well since this stuff is pretty great I'll take that as a compliment. I have to ask though doesn't it bother you that your buddies

are running around out there with alarms blaring like a screeching cat?"

Bruce held out a cup of tea towards him which Hiro took but eyed warily as the elder sat down on a desk opposite of the teen.

Bruce said humorously, "Yeah the racket is a bit disturbing but they'll hopefully have things handled without needing me to get involved."

Hiro swirled his tea and squinted at it as if it was going to bite him which is when Bruce said, "What's wrong? Don't like being handed things either? You should

drink though because you do look a bit dehydrated."

Hiro sat the tea down and said "I'll pass but thanks. Now please excuse me as I work out a way to ditch you and get out of here."

Bruce chuckled "So you aren't even going to hide the fact you're going to leave?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "What's the point when you already know that's what I'm going to do?"

Bruce shook his head sipping his tea, "Well I'm not going to stop you and I'll tell my friend that he should back you up when he gets here."

Hiro paused and looked at Bruce "You're not going to do what Natasha told you? How come?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and Hiro was sure he seen a flash of green that vanished in a blink.

"Because people make mistakes and I'm quite sure that one has been made here."

Hiro didn't dwell on that for long and just accepted that as his go ahead and asked, "Any chance you know where they put my suit?"


	5. Chapter 5

Gogo panted as she tried to keep ahead of Captain America, Hawkeye and Thor all at the same time.

After Tadashi and Tom had left to go look for the kid Gogo and the rest of the team hadn't been able to keep the Avengers on their toes as long as she had originally thought they could.

They had been trying their best to keep them busy so they couldn't go chasing after Tadashi and Tom, but after about half an hour Fury had stepped in untying his SHIELD members then lead them straight down where Tadashi and Tom had went, and there wasn't anything Gogo or the others could do to stop them.

Wasabi had slipped and ended up stumbling straight into one of Honey Lemon's quick hardening foam substances which distracted her long enough to get hit by Captain America's shield.

The noise she had made when it struck her had sent a trickle of panic into Gogo's stomach until the other girl had coughed harshly which was soon followed by a low groan of pain.

Gogo was relieved she was alright but Hawkeye beat her to Honey Lemon and showed no sympathy as he used the opportunity to throw away her purse and then tie her up to a box.

After that he resumed in trying to catch Gogo out with a variation of net and smoke arrows which she could tell he was getting low on and knew if she could hold out a little longer she'd have one less Avenger to worry about.

She hadn't seen Fred in a while and was honestly not sure where he had gone off to after Thor had thrown him off his back through the ceiling.

He definitely hadn't come back down and she couldn't picture him leaving the fight for the simple reason that this was basically his dream come true.

Gogo couldn't dwell on that thought for long as she had to bend her back to dodge Thor's close combat swings that would surely bruise or break her ribs if a hit connected.

At the beginning of this she would have scoffed at the idea of being hit from not being able to move fast enough, especially when she could easily glide circles around them all, but as the fight dragged on she had to grudgingly admit it was beginning to wear her down.

Her ankles were still tender from training and she hadn't had enough time to build up the muscle strength she would have liked to have in her leg muscles before attempting this feat.

Still she wasn't going to whine or cry about how it was totally unfair because first of all that was Wasabi's thing and secondly she could beat these guys.

It wasn't exactly much of a choice when she knew if she lost she would never get the chance to release Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

So she pushed herself on and ducked low to avoid another three smoke arrows and spun on the spot blocking Captain America's shield with her disks.

In two quick motions she deflected it and swung her own disk at him and jumped over Thor's hammer gasping from the exertion.

She whirled around Hawkeye and as he slid back on Honey Lemon's ice she had thrown earlier Gogo used that split second to move in and finally grab his quiver which she took great pleasure in throwing straight back at him with as much force as she could.

As she guessed all of the unusual arrows popped open from the rough handling and he was soon entangled in his own nets whilst covered in a layer of thick smoke.

 _"One down."_ She thought as she whirled on her feet and barely missed Thor's next strike and barely ducked the swing from Captain America.

She pushed back off his only to be shoved into Thor's reach again. _"Not good."_

He swiped at her again and her foot barely caught the Captain America's shield from smacking her in the nose while her arms were raised to block Thor's next strike. She clenched her teeth as she tried to withstand it but the force pushed her down and her ankle couldn't take any more strain so she went down.

Thor picked her up and in one smooth motion removed her disks and held both of her hands behind her back in one strong hand.

She struggled to pull herself away but her ankle let her down again by sending a strong sharp pain that caused her to hiss and fall down onto her knees which Thor allowed.

Captain America exhaled and said, "Mam we ask that you please remain calm."

She glared at him replying frostily, "I'll calm down when I kick your ass and help my friends."

Thor laughed deeply at her response and said, "These children of Iron are amusing."

Captain America did not look impressed or angry.

If anything he just looked firm and disapproving as if Gogo and the team was a bunch of naughty children that needed to go to bed without any treats and sit to think about what they had done.

Gogo was about to voice this when there was a loud groan that twisted into a screech as the whole room tilted to the left.

Captain America called in his comm. "What's going on?"

* * *

Hiro didn't really know what to make of Bruce.

Other than being pretty sure that the guy was a total oddball.

He didn't even try to stop Hiro from getting ready to leave, like when he found a feature on the tablet that showed the entire layout of the ship,

"We're on a flying ship!? Really!?"

"A helicarrier actually."

But he didn't go out of his way to help out either.

"So you don't know where my suit or Baymax is?"

"I can tell you where he's not if that helps."

It was like he doing a strange mix of helping while not actually helping and when Hiro stepped in front of the door he came through, with the tablet still in hand so he had a good way of finding his way around, Bruce did nothing to stop him.

Hiro of course thought that it was maybe because all his buddies were ready to shove him back in the room but when the door opened the hallway was empty.

He sent a 'Really?' look to Bruce who shrugged and replied mildly, "They know I could handle you if I needed to."

Hiro hadn't been convinced and stepped out of the room then back in and when nothing happened he ruffled his hair.

"Well I'm going now Bruce."

Bruce was on his third cup of tea as he waved at him, "Alright then. It was nice meeting you Hiro. I hope we can meet again but under better circumstances next time."

Hiro shuffled slowly out of the door, "Yeah you too."

He waved an arm fully into the hallway and when nobody came to stop him he called back, "You'd tell me if there were invisible people out here wouldn't you?"

Bruce huffed out a small laugh, "I don't think there are invisible people out there but if there were and I knew then yes I would tell you."

Hiro bounced on the spot a little "Cool. Right here I go."

Without anything left to say he sprinted off down the hall turning left and then a right as he followed the route he'd found on the tablet to the storage rooms.

They looked to be big, full of tech and if he were Fury that's where he'd shove Baymax as he'd be hard to find if we was deflated and chucked into a corner with tons of other junk.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been running through the halls when a voice said, "What was that?"

Hiro cringed and thought _"Aw no."_

The voice soon followed with hurried footsteps and a "Hey! Stop him!"

So without a word Hiro kept on running looking for a place to duck out of sight and when a door came into view he dived in and closed it behind him.

He listened as the footsteps passed by and breathed out as they faded.

* * *

 _"Sir Bruce Banner is calling you"_

Iron man smirked as he flew towards the helicarrier and replied mildly, "Aw Bruce missed me. Put him on Jarvis."

 _"Connecting."_

He turned right as he prepared to land in Bay 2 as Bruce's voice filtered through on the comm, "I need your help."

Tony mock pouted as he swooped in through a large hole which he distinctly remembered being a large thick plated door and not a really shoddy window.

"No pleasantries today? SHIELD must have finally bit off more than they can chew if it's rattled your cage." He followed on with, "Jarvis scan the area."

Jarvis set to work doing that as Bruce said, "It's more of a feeling that they're handling this matter the wrong way."

Jarvis finished his scan and listed his results precisely, _"Scan complete."_

Tony shushed him, "Hold that for a sec Jay. What exactly are they trying to handle? And be honest I would actually like to know from on a scale of soggy kitten to Loki what it is we're dealing with here."

Bruce let out a humourless chuckle, "On your scale? You."

Tony raised his eyebrows as he stepped further into the trashed second Bay and readied his repulsors, "I think you're going to have to give me a little more than that."

Fred hummed a happy little tune as he walked through the vents.

He hadn't planned on staying up in them but as Honey Lemon had blocked the way down with her mega-strong foam he had looked for the vent that was always available for the dramatic 'Surprise!' move that the good guy always got.

So when he found it he naturally whispered, "Awesome." which he followed with jumping down and yelling "Dragon drop and roll!"

He bounced and breathed fire waiting for the Avengers to shout 'Wow this guy is really tough!' except that nothing happened because as the smoke cleared the only person in the room with him was Bruce Banner who was looking a tinge green.

Fred couldn't help himself as he gasped and said, "Wow. I can't believe this! I'm in the same room as the Hulk! This is the best day evvvvvveeeeeerrrr!"

Bruce breathed deeply and looked pinched around the edges as he replied, "Yes that's me. What are you doing here?"

Fred lifted the top of his mask up and said, "Are you OK? Do you need me to get you something so you can stay calm? Or do you wanna get angry? Cuz that would be cool as well as I am a huge fan of your other half."

Bruce rubbed his forehead and headed to make another cup of tea as he said mostly to himself, "I'd rather stay calm if you don't mind."

Fred shrugged happily "Nah its fine I admire you as well. Like how you're keeping such a big guy inside you when he can like smash this whole thing we're standing in. Hey does that mean when you turn into the Hulk the guy smashes his way out of you? Is that painful? Cuz I feel like it should be but I would hope not because that wouldn't be very good for you."

Bruce looked at him with a slightly bewildered look and said "Um no? I don't think so. Seriously though why are you in here?"

Fred waved his hands around but amazingly didn't bump a single thing on Bruce's work area as he recounted, "-And then when Tadashi and Tom took off Thor tossed me through the ceiling and the hole got sealed up so I was like find a vent and jump down dramatically. Which is what I did but I guess I took a couple of wrong turns somewhere."

Bruce refilled his cup and summed up "So you're Hiro's friend?"

Fred grinned "Yep. Do you know where he is?"

Bruce shook his head tiredly with a faint smile "Ah you've just missed him but I can give you a good idea which way he went."

* * *

The second Baymax was ready to go Tom was there to get him kitted out in his armor as soon as possible, and even though he struggled with a few pieces, he did get all put together quite quickly.

Baymax asked, "Where is Hiro being kept Tom?"

Tom did one last check over the armor and answered, "Not sure but I bet Tadashi will find him. Right you're as ready as you're going to be so let's get you out of here."

Tom started heading towards the hole in the wall but Baymax wasn't following him.

Tom turned and waved at the robot to follow him but Baymax refused and pointed at the door, "Would it not be better to use the door?"

Tom replied, "Yes but I don't know how to open that door. So come on."

Baymax walked over to the door and pressed a button that had the door open with five startled SHIELD members staring at him.

Baymax responded "Oh no." As Tom groaned "Baymax!"

Three of the SHIELD members tried to tackle Baymax as the other two ran towards Tom.

He ducked under one of them and punched the other who went flying across the room and bumped his head falling unconscious.

He looked at his gloved hands and grinned, "Sweet."

Then readied himself and caught the other guys hand and used his weight to flip him straight into an open box that he slammed the lid on and kicked towards the wall.

Tom looked at Baymax who was being tilted over by the three SHIELD people trying to get him down.

"What are you doing!? Baymax shove them off of you!"

Baymax blinked and raised his hand with a woman clinging onto it as he said, "Shoving them off could cause them harm and I cannot harm human life."

Tom gestured frantically as he said sarcastically, "Well then don't hurt them just shut them in a box or wait for them to fall asleep!"

Baymax blinked again, "Understood."

A spray came out of his hands and the people clinging to him all fell asleep in seconds. Tom stepped over and poked them in case they were faking it but when they didn't react he asked, "What did you do?"

Baymax was tottering over to the guy who was unconscious and answered, "You said they should sleep so I merely aided them into falling asleep quickly. They are all healthy individuals but they were trying to stop us from finding Hiro so I you're your suggestion was one that suited us all. They will all wake up later feeling well rested. Apart from this person as he may experience a headache or sickness from the mild concussion from bumping his head. He will be alright though with rest and plenty of water."

Tom tugged him "OK I get it let's go already."

Baymax looked at him and held up his hand, "Would you like to fist bump first?"

Tom said, "Will it get you to move?"

Baymax didn't have an answer ready before Tom gave in and tapped his knuckles.

Baymax said "Balalalala." as he wiggled his fingers in the air.

Tom grinned as he said, "Whatever you say buddy. Now let's get going before anymore of these guys show up."

Hiro waited another few minutes then crept out of the room and went back the way he'd come from and just about leaped out of his skin as Natasha dropped down from the ceiling.

She did not look happy and Hiro knew that she was on to him and trying to mess with her right now would probably end up with him painfully kissing the floor.

He backed up a step and she didn't walk.

No.

She glided two steps towards him.

He turned to run again but her hand grabbed hold of his hoody and yanked him backwards.

He scrambled trying to find a grip on the ground as she turned him around and stared intently as he laughed nervously.

"Ha ha hey Natasha! Can you believe that I got lost trying to find the bathroom again? Oh man Bruce must be worried that I've taken so long."

Her eyes flicked to the tablet in his hand and they didn't change as her grip tightened and the ground became a little further from his reach.

What neither of them expected was a suit like Baymax's to come flying down the hall and screech to a halt with a fist barely a hair's width away from hitting Natasha's nose.

Hiro gasped when he realised who was in the suit and had to pinch himself as he took in the very angry Tadashi wearing an outfit like Baymax's.

Tadashi said all too nicely, "Put my brother down."

Natasha's expression didn't change as she let go of Hiro's hoody and Hiro had loads of things he wanted to say but the thing that fell out of his mouth was, "Hey Tadashi nice suit."

Natasha moved and Tadashi reacted putting Hiro behind him as he blocked her kick and the follow up punch came from her opposite fist.

Hiro had seemed to be forgotten about as Natasha moved like a spider as she attacked Tadashi with a variation of quick precise jabs to sharp strong kicks.

Tadashi wasn't giving in though and for every move she made he would counter it just in time but he wasn't getting an opening to do anything to push her back as she was persistent.

Hiro wanted to do something but wasn't sure what as jumping in could get his teeth knocked out which might distract Tadashi and end up with Natasha getting the upper hand.

Natasha crouched down and swept Tadashi's feet out from under him then pounced on top of him trying to throw a solid punch at his head but Tadashi caught her fist and held it strong.

Hiro reacted and shouted, "Tadashi look for another angle!"

Which after he said it seemed really unhelpful and utterly useless as they carried on until he watched Tadashi struggle with renewed determination.

He through Natasha off him and moved onto his feet in the same motion only instead of blocking her kick he took the hit to his left side, Hiro noted it must have hurt as he winced, but then he grabbed her left leg in a tight grip on it as he used his right arm to stop her punch.

They were locked and Hiro could see Natasha about to make her move and he ran towards them thinking about jumping on her back or something to slow her down.

Except that Tadashi moved first and a thick plated shield popped out of his wrist brace that he shoved forward with all his weight which threw Natasha back and she hit the wall with a loud grunt.

After checking she wasn't badly hurt he turned to a gaping Hiro and said "Hiro get on!"

Hiro scrambled onto his back and held on to Tadashi as tightly as he could since he didn't have his suit and leaned back a little as wings unfolded from the suit.

Natasha got up ready for another round when Tadashi took off flying them down the hall in slightly blurring speeds but he couldn't help a happy cheer as they flew.

He shouted at Tadashi "What are you doing here?"

He wasn't sure he'd been heard when the older responded, "I'm here to get you back home knucklehead. What else do you think I'd be doing here?"

Hiro couldn't stop the warmth flooding through him if he tried because this Tadashi barely knew him and he already had his own younger brother to care about.

So he shouldn't have been bothered when the strange double of his brother and his robot were taken away.

And why should he have been?

They weren't his problem and they'd hardly spent anytime together and yet here he was getting Hiro out of trouble again.

Hiro did have tons of questions but he pushed them back until later as he tightened his grip while his brother said, "By the way Hiro-"

Hiro smiled as interrupted him, "Yeah I'm OK, no I'm not hurt and yes I'm probably a knucklehead."

Tadashi said back, "That's great but I was actually going to tell you that you are so grounded."


End file.
